


Sleep? I Don't Know Her

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Happy Little Antoni Verse [3]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crying, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: "Still can't sleep, hmm?" Tan's voice is soft as he says this, not wanting to frighten Antoni by accident. "Come here, sweetheart."Antoni shakes his head as he holds onto his daddy tightly. "My mind won't be quiet for long enough."Tan sighs. It's an old problem, one that resurfaces every once in awhile, and there's nothing to be done other than waiting it out. "I know, baby, I know. Just relax, little one.""Tell that to my mind," Antoni says bitterly. "Daddy, I'm so sleepy."





	Sleep? I Don't Know Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts), [Shanrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanrocks/gifts).



> I didn't think I'd ever finish this one.

It's late -- well past midnight -- when Antoni's eyes first pop open. He's snuggled up warm and safe in his daddy's arms like usual, so there's really no reason for him to have woken up, and yet he can sense that he won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He shifts closer, resting his head on Tan's chest in hopes that the sound of his heartbeat will lull him back to sleep. After a few hours pass without the desired results, he knows he's doomed to another bout of insomnia as his heart sinks in despair and exhaustion. Not wanting to risk waking Tan over something so trivial, he cries as quietly as he can, eyes closed and breathing as softly as possible.

Tan, however, wakes up a few minutes later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he switches on the lamp. Even in the dim lighting, he can tell his baby boy is a mess; he has dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes (which are currently reddened from crying) have lost their usual spark. 

"Still can't sleep, hmm?" Tan's voice is soft as he says this, not wanting to frighten Antoni by accident. "Come here, sweetheart."

Antoni shakes his head as he holds onto his daddy tightly. "My mind won't be quiet for long enough."

Tan sighs. It's an old problem, one that resurfaces every once in awhile, and there's nothing to be done other than waiting it out. "I know, baby, I know. Just relax, little one."

"Tell that to my mind," Antoni says bitterly. "Daddy, I'm so sleepy."

"I know you are, sweetheart," Tan soothes, adjusting the bedclothes as he rubs Antoni's back in gentle circles. "Close your eyes and listen to my heartbeat."

Antoni does, feeling tears prick at his eyes again. He's exhausted to the point of crying, and if he doesn't get some proper sleep soon, he might just go insane. "Daddy..."

"Shhh," Tan murmurs. "It's going to be all right."

He doesn't get a reply, for Antoni has finally fallen asleep. Tan shifts carefully, turning out the light, and presses his lips to his baby boy's forehead. 

"Sleep well, sweetheart. Nothing will harm you tonight; I won't let it."

 

 


End file.
